From Now On
by MissGleeLover
Summary: Resolutions and decisions being made. But are they right ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own SVU.

From Now On

Everything was dark and quiet, except for Elliot's uneasy breathing. She rolled over to face him and smiled, he looked like a kid who was having a nightmare and looked so cute. Her lips were curled up in a big grin but she couldn't live like this any longer, he belonged to another woman ... Her mind would always hunt her with that fact, no matter how much they've been trough together, his heart , his mind was set in some other place in somebody else.

She sat in the bed, this was the last night she was going to cry over Elliot Stabler, and she had been the last thirteen years. She had enough; it was time to take care of her. He would always be a part of her life but this was it.

Kathy dried off the tears with her fingers and went back to sleeping, tomorrow was going to be a long day ...

Elliot woke up to the sound of breakfast being made , he changed and went downstairs

**-"Good Morning"- **

**-"Morning"-** Kathy replied

**-" So what do we..."-**

**-"Elliot we need to talk."-**Kathy cut in

He sat down .

**-"Ok what do you wanna talk about?"-**

**-"I've think this trough , I want a divorce"- **She said al calm as possible

**-" Why ?"-**

**-"You know it, just as well as I Elliot. I love you but I'm no longer in love with you"-** She explained

**-"Kathy I... I love you , if this is about my job I can quit"-**

**-" No Elliot, you can't , is what you love"-**

**-"No if it cost me my family. I love you guys more"-**

**-"You can't leave SVU, you can't leave her...- **Kathy's voice trailed off

**-"So this is about Liv ?" -**

**-"No , this is about you and me falling out of love a long time ago. I mean it , you are always going to have a special place in my heart and in my life and I have the most special reminder of our amazing time together , our wonderful kids. **

**I'm doing this because I don't want us to end up hating each other, I don't wanna regret knowing you..."-**

**-"You are right, but I want you to know I never..."-**

**-"I know you didn't"-**

Elliot got up and before he left the room, she grabbed him by the wrist

**-"But I also know , how you feel about Olivia, I guess I was right, she really gets you in a way that I don't"-**

**-"Kathy I..."**

**-"Elliot is ok , I would be upset if you didn't find anyone"-**

**-"Kathy I might have feeling for Liv, it doesn't mean something is gonna happen"-**

**-"I wouldn't be so sure of that"-**

She went silent, now it was up to him to figure that out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : still not mine

Chapter II

It finally hit her one Monday sitting at her desk; she had spent all this thirteen years waiting for him, waiting for him to notice her, to realize how she feels, to make a decision, but not anymore. Olivia Benson was starting to take the matter in her in hands now, no more waiting for Elliot Stabler. She had to let him go, she didn't have a choice he had taken the decision for her when he decided to leave and not answer her calls or any of the messages.

She was back on her own, she just had to figure out how to get back to being a solitary kind of people after all this time. This was the last she'd let anyone hurt her. This was a new Olivia Benson

First Step: Take the new position Cragen had offered her. All the years in SVU and her (well) their clean close rate had led up to a spot in a higher category in the division. The position had been created a few years ago, it would be a constant challenge, it would require for her to travel a lot , it was just what she needed.

Next week news broke: Elliot was coming back, and out of a new found courage or out of a not so new fear, she knew she'd chosen right, at least she hope she had.

Now she had to put together step two. She came up with it, while having brunch with Calvin later that week.

**-"Grandpa said I could spend holiday's break with you if I wanted , just as long as I promised to visit them on Christmas morning"-**

**-"That's great! Do you want to?"-**

**-"Yes I want to. But I was just wondering if you weren´t on call those days "**

**-"I don't think so, I made some changes on schedule sweetie, so and I'm off for the holidays"-**

**-"Great, now that you have free time you should take a break you do look kinda tired you know?"-**

**-"Why, thanks Calvin, but I think you're probably right"-**

Step two would be: Go on a Vacation, she has to get out of New York and get herself back together. Looking at Calvin the next step just flowed to her thoughts: Having a Child.

It was something she had always wanted for her, she just wished it would happened in different circumstances, in some other way.

She had a plan. She had taken the first step. Now she only hope she was right.

She would call the shots from here...


	3. Chapter 3

You know I can take critic as long as is constructive but some people that need to get some manures, do you consider yourself "badass" by leaving an anonymous comment saying you hate this? , well let me tell you that just makes you a coward , if you don't like my writing then just don't read it , and if you think I can improve it in some kind of way get an account if FF and leave me your opinion with your name on it

For the all the other reader I will be updating soon !


End file.
